The Truth
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Mai is far more aware of Shizuru than anyone gives her credit for. Which is why when she beckons the latter over for dinner one night, Shizuru is nothing but suspicious.


A certain Mai Tokiha is working her hardest to make sure that everything is _perfect_. The goal is a simple one but the hardest to achieve – that she knows. But even so she has to try to fix this. She just can't stand to see such close friends at odds with each other. Even more so when her heart aches for one of them.

She places the lid on the pot and turns away from the small stove. It just has to finish cooking and by the time small talk is done with, they can eat. She's planned it after all. Every second will go smoothly and just how she envisions it. All she has to do is keep everything on track. As she finishes putting the dirty dishes in the sink she takes a deep breath.

"Mai?"

Turning around, her short red hair brushes against her face. Her violet eyes glimmer as much as the smile on her face, simply excited. She's nothing but gentle and kind to the girl before her, "Hm?"

The young woman brings a hand up to her hip and glances off to the side before allowing her deep emerald eyes to meet with Mai's. "Is she really coming?"

Mai almost wants to sigh. "Relax Natsuki, it'll work out. Shizuru is coming."

Natsuki gives a short laugh before pivoting on her heel. Her short black skirt swirls about her thighs as she moves back out of the small kitchen area. She shoves her hands into the pockets of her matching jacket and resumes to sitting in the living area at the table. Mai gives a gentle shake of her head at the girl's departure.

It's more than obvious to everyone around them that Natsuki and Shizuru are going through a rough patch in regards to their relationship. Their differing feelings has begun to lodge a wedge between them – one that should never form between such good friends that have always been there for one another.

Therefore, Mai is taking action. It's worse only because she lives with Natsuki and can see it every day. Each phone call and brief meeting. But even those have begun to dwindle down to almost nothing. Mai can only imagine what Shizuru is going through being on the other end of this spectrum of unrequited love. It's never easy being the one that is shoved away because the feelings aren't the same from the other person.

Mai smooths her hands over her clothes; straightening her maroon shirt and white, pleated skirt. She takes a deep breath and makes one final effort to look over everything. Just as her eyes meet the threshold where Natsuki had exited she hears the gentle sound of a knock on the door. Her heart leaps into her throat as she hurries to it. Of course she slows her pace; trying not to make that much noise in the process. "Coming!" she calls out once she gets close.

One last breath under her belt, Mai grasps the knob and opens the door with a smile on her face. "Hey Shizuru."

The young woman before her is the personification of elegance itself. From her long, light brown hair and the bangs that dip just above her deep red-brown eyes to the polite smile on her flawless countenance. She's dressed simply for the evening; taupe ankle boots, a matching skirt that hugs her legs, and an off-white long-sleeved shirt. It all compliments her in ways that Mai takes note of immediately.

On the other hand, Shizuru is not as pleased to be standing on the other side of the threshold. Her arms are crossed over her chest and she tries not to let her eyes linger too long on Mai's own. She cuts them to the side, glancing over the girl's shoulder instead. "Hello Mai."

Even so she doesn't let that bother her. Mai steps to the side and gestures with one swoop of her arm towards the inside of the rented space. "Come in."

Shizuru walks past her with a small thank you muttered Mai's way. She walks in just far enough to allow Mai to close the door behind her. Natsuki glances over towards them from where she sits at the small table. She tugs her elbows off of the surface and rests her hands in her lap instead.

Mai is quick to intercede between them; beginning to wave Shizuru over to the table. "I'm glad you could make it. I know you're busy these days."

"It's hard to say no when you insist upon it."

Sitting down across from Natsuki, Shizuru doesn't take her eyes off the girl. "How have you been Natsuki?"

"Good," she says as she crosses her arms over her chest.

Everything about the situation has Mai slightly nervous. She knew it wouldn't go as she pictured, but even so she's surprised at how well Natsuki is taking this. It's not much longer and she'll be able to turn this evening completely around.

The ringing of a cellphone splits the rather tense atmosphere. Mai feels slightly grateful to it even though it happens to be Natsuki's. The blue haired girl checks the face of the phone before standing from her seat – the legs screeching against the floor as it slides back. "If you'll excuse me."

"Not at all," Mai says with a smile.

She glances over to Shizuru and can see the look on her face. She watches as it flickers for the briefest of moments at the sound of the voice on the other end of the phone. Mai struggles to place the emotions but she knows one of them has to be hurt. Wanting nothing more than to calm her down, Mai lets a comforting smile curve her lips.

"I'm sure it's something important. Until-"

"It's simply Nao. I am not offended, Mai."

The redhead swallows past the lump in her throat. She hadn't expected Shizuru to be so... direct. Mai remains calm nonetheless. "So, Shizuru what have you been up to lately?"

Shizuru takes a moment before finally looking over to Mai. "What do you have planned for dinner?"

The question catches her off guard. She tilts her head ever so slightly and goes to list off her plans when Shizuru continues. "It smells as though it's burning, is why I ask."

It's only then that Mai sniffs the air as she bolts up out of her seat. The chair wobbles as she rushes around the half-wall and into the kitchen. Little does she know, it brings a miniscule smile to Shizuru's face. It vanishes so quickly that anyone watching might have thought it to be a mere twitch.

In the kitchen Mai is struggling to salvage anything. This is _far_ from planned. She drags the pot off the stove and carries it over to the sink. Setting it in the basin she dares to lift the top and peak inside. The heat and smell of burning sauce has sweat beading on her forehead.

Plucking up a spoon, it only takes one quick stir to make it evident that the meal is beyond ruined. Mai gently places the lid back on the pot and turns around. A sigh breaks from her lips, "Oh no..."

"Mai?" She perks up as Natsuki rounds the corner and stands before her. "What happened?"

Laughing softly to ease into it, Mai points behind her. "I burnt dinner."

"Don't worry about it." Natsuki pivots on her heel and makes for the door. She scoops up her keys to her motorcycle and opens the front door while Mai follows after her. "I'll just go pick something up. It'll only take a second."

"Thanks Natsuki."

As the door shuts once more, Mai moves over to the table. She sits back down with her brows scrunched slightly. "Sorry about dinner. There's a small place that's still open, Natsuki probably went there." A smile curves Mai's lips. "Thank you for coming, Shizuru. I'm really happy you decided to come."

That seems to make something snap – a something that Mai may or may not be prepared to handle. Shizuru locks her eyes with Mai's, not letting her go and it makes Mai fidget only slightly. Only because there's only two ways this can go.

"That's enough Mai. Tell me the truth."

Mai parts her lips, preparing to follow up with a question when Shizuru cuts her off.

"Just know, I won't lose Natsuki to another woman."

To be honest, that's not the response she expected from Shizuru. It leaves her in a slight state of shock that she does well to climb out of. She has to respond somehow, someway, that gets her point across and disengages the situation all at the same time. And she knows just what will do the trick.

Mai settles back in her chair and gives a gentle shake of her head. "I am in love with a woman, that's true. But it isn't Natsuki."

Her words relieve Shizuru of some of the tension in her shoulders. It's comforting to know that she doesn't have to contend for yet another woman for Natsuki's attention. Feelings aside, Shizuru is still her friend and to have Natsuki barely in contact is devastating. Although with that revelation, Shizuru can't help but wonder who could have possibly caught Mai's eye.

"Then who? But please don't tell me it's Mikoto. That girl is-"

"It's you, Shizuru."

Mai lets her words sink in and that takes an awfully long while. Shizuru's eyes widen slightly, but it's enough for Mai to take note of. She's almost proud of herself to garner such a reaction from the infamous Shizuru. She takes a deep breath, now completely calm with her feelings laid out between them.

"I asked you over tonight because I've noticed how you two have been acting. I know this must be killing you." Mai places her hand on the table, so close to Shizuru's own. "I don't want you to be in pain. I just wanted you to come over and have a nice dinner with us like old times."

She dares to close that half an inch distance between their hands. Mai brushes her fingertips over Shizuru's and lets them idle there.

"I just want you to smile Shizuru."

The prospect of having someone else care for her – someone that isn't Natsuki – has Shizuru reeling only on the inside. Her face remains a pleasant mask that doesn't dare to give any further signs of how she truly feels. In fact even she isn't too sure about how to feel about this new bit of information. All she does know is that Mai's touch is so very warm and comforting. A touch that has her relaxing in her seat for the first time tonight.

The door opens suddenly; neither having heard the footsteps that forebode it. Natsuki strides inside and nudges the door shut with her foot. "I got there just in time. He even threw in a little extra since he was closing up." She moves forward only two steps before she stops. From where she stands she can see over Mai's shoulder. Her eyes quickly find their hands and how Mai is gingerly touching Shizuru.

As Mai pulls her hand away, Natsuki makes for the table and places the bags down. Beginning to sort through it and bring out the containers, she looks over to Shizuru before smirking at Mai. "So you told her then?"

* * *

_For the lovely HinoHomura!  
;n; Sorry it took a bit to post. Forgetfulness is a curse indeed. lol _


End file.
